Sang Yu
"The only way to create peace is for everyone to cooperate with the establishment" '' ''-Sang Yu to the Marine Lords '' '''Sang Yu', known as the Instigator, is the head of a secret organization aligned with the world government known as The Bureau of Hamony and Order. He is reknown for infiltrations, plainclothes operations, sabatoge of the revolutionary army, and torturing captives including dissidents, pirates, and epecially revolutionaries. History Early Life and Training His father and family were initially part of the world government, his father being part of the Cipher Pol. Sang was trained during his father's spare time, sparring and eavesdropping on his dads colleagues. His father was proud of his son until the marines informed an anxious Sang Yu back at Marejois. His father was killed in a sudden skirmish by pirates. He was filled with remorse and anger and prepared to avenge his death Deadly Vengeance He prepared for his revenge on his fathers killers, but Vice Admiral Garp warned him that he had to exercise justice since he is technically part of the marines. He took Garp's caution and took to the sea to search for the pirates. His search ended up in Loguetown where he recognized the pirate captain. He was about to initiate, but was grabbed by Arlesdale. "If these are the men you're looking for, then we'll handle this. You're not ready for this kind of fight." Arlesdale and the Marine Lords intervined and fought the pirates, finding out that he didn't recognize the boy but knew who killed his father. The lords decided to let him train to become a powerful agent under the guardianship of the lords as he would represent the world government as a cipher pol agent Cipher Pol Years He was activated as a cipher pol agent by studying its martial arts combat and its intelligence techniques. He was place into CP 8 and studied with a few other members and focused on hunting down pirates. He, however, felt that he couldn't get what he wanted. This is when he could get a few privilages through a discussion with Bellomont. The Bureau of Harmony and Order Bellomont discretely agreed to create a secondary intelligence group called The Bureau of Harmony and Order, utilised as a branch of the Marine Lords. It's purpose is to capture pirates and revolutionaries, torture and interrogate dissidents, espionage, sabatoge, and plainclothes operations. He became the head of the organization and gathered a few members to join the order. The orders' current activities are strictly unknown and their reputation is more than an algamation of fear. Appearence He is a tall, medium built man that has a smooth face. His hair is long and braided in honor of his ancestry. He wears a green and black robe with a circular emblem patched to the torso. He also wears a matching cone shaped hat with a spiked tip on the top. Personality He is a very cold, emotionless man. showing no remorse for anyone, he rarely shows his emotions firsthand and rather focus on the tasks at the moment. He has little sympathy to pirates and revolutionaries due to the fact that his father, eventually his family, was killed by them. Therefore, he shows no mercy through capturing and torturing his enemies. He initially listens to no one and hunts whoever he can discover. Abilities Rokushiki Since he was a cipher pol agent, he learned the roukushiki martial arts from observing CP 9 training. He builds his doriki to 6500, an unknown and rare number that overpowers the CP 9 agents, including Lucci. His martial arts allows him to float like air, evade and predict attacks, and can take over 10,000 blows but still continue to fight. He can travel at higher speeds that is way faster than most rokushiki practitioners. Raiun Sang formed one of his own styles, known as Thundercloud style, the techniques are very lethal and sometimes fatal. He can be able to electrically charge his legs by rubbing the fur within his robes onto his legs and discharge the energy onto an object or could strike the ground and send a shockwave around his opponents. *'Dendou'("conduction): This is the initial activation for the Raiun techniques. His robe allows him to transfer electrons to his legs by moving his legs and collecting enough atoms to electrically charge his leg. *'Houden'("discharge"): Sang can release the energy by hitting an object, sending the electricity at the object. He trained the discharge enough to be able to control it so that he wouldn't be affected by the fatal consquence of self-electrocution. *'Tochi no Houden'("land discharge): A variation of his earlier technique, he can send his discharge instead to the ground, sending shockwaves through the earth and shock his opponents around him.